


Without you.

by arabellagaleotti



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anti Steve, Gen, Happy Hogan - Freeform, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Oneshot, Parent Tony Stark, Pepperony - Freeform, Precious Peter Parker, Short, Team Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Deserves Better, Tony Stark Has A Heart, idk about that last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabellagaleotti/pseuds/arabellagaleotti
Summary: “You said to call if I ever needed you.” Tony looks confused, like it never even crossed his mind. His head tilts in such a way that it leads Steve's eyes to the cluttered living room.And Steve looks, and he sees. Really, really sees.~~~~~~~Steve sees that Tony Stark never really needed him.But he always needed Tony Stark.





	Without you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is just a tiny oneshot I wrote while falling asleep, so, yeah, hope you enjoy. :)

“You said to call if I ever needed you.” Tony looks confused, like it never even crossed his mind. His head tilts in such a way that it leads Steve's eyes to the cluttered living room.

 

And Steve looks, and he sees.  Really ,  really sees.

 

He sees a white lab coat stain with a mysterious green stain that looks  suspiciously like Bruce Banner's thrown across the couch .

 

He sees a ROLEX box with a yellow post-it note stuck onto it, ‘ maybe now you won’t mis our date!’ signed Pepper in happy, flourished handwriting .

 

He sees a new-looking bag with a few scruffy textbooks spilling out. Forgotten homework with Tony’s distinctive drawl splashed across the page fluttering onto the carpet .

 

He sees the distinctive Spider-Man mask and web shooters webbed to the ceiling. A piece of paper with provisioned changes is stuck to the sticky material.

 

He sees a half-drunk coffee cup sitting on the coffee table with ‘Hapi’ terribly spelled across it.

 

He sees a wheelchair, tucked away in the corner, only for when Rhodey's tired or Tony’s taking the braces in for a update.

 

He sees a stack of movies on the TV cabinet, Star Wars, Star Trek, and more  notably a few disney movies, even a barbie CD. Another post-it note is stuck onto that one, a kiddish, ‘Mr Stark! I’m not a baby!” with comically-sized exclamation marks.

 

He sees a row of picture frames along the mantel:

 

A boy with a bright smile and nervous demeanor holding a trophy, a science fair lay out behind him.

 

Pepper and Tony at some sort of Gala, the former holding a full wine glass and the other empty-handed.

 

Tony and Happy at a boxing ring, arms slung around each others shoulders and grinning.

 

The same boy, Tony and Bruce working side by side in Tony’s lab.  Bruce, dropping liquid into a test tube, Tony fiddling with an Iron-Man gauntlet, and the boy, leant over a open workbook, the only one looking at the camera .

 

And Steve sees that Tony Stark never  really needed him.

 

But he always needed Tony Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> Unpopular opinion:
> 
> Tony Stark is not the problem. 
> 
>  
> 
> This was inspired by a tumblr post I saw aggess ago that came back to me. All credit goes to whoever made that. 
> 
>  
> 
>    
> Comments and Kudos give me life!
> 
> -ArabellaGaleotti


End file.
